ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walking on Sunshine
"Walking on Sunshine" is a song written by Kimberley Rew for Katrina and the Waves' 1983 eponymous debut full-length album. The re-recorded version was at first released on the band's 1985 self-titled album as the album's second single and reached No. 4 in Australia, No. 9 in the United States, and No. 8 in the United Kingdom. It was the Waves' first US top 40 hit, and their biggest success in the United Kingdom until "Love Shine a Light" (1997). Originally conceived of as a ballad, Katrina decided to belt the song out as a more upbeat song. Royalties from airplay and advertisements of "Walking on Sunshine" have been extremely high. Katrina and the Waves kept the publishing rights and the royalties that typically go to the songwriter have been divided among the band members. Estimates are the song has earned $1 million per year for the ten years ending in 2010. According to a former employee of EMI, "Walking on Sunshine was the crown jewel in EMI's catalog," and that it was one of EMI's biggest earners from advertisers. In late August and early September 2005, which marked the 20th anniversary of the song's release, the storm surge of a storm named Hurricane Katrinadevastated much of the U.S. Gulf Coast, and the MSNBC program Countdown with Keith Olbermann dubbed its coverage of the storm, "Katrina and the Waves"; the name also appeared in numerous headlines and blog postings. A New York Times reporter contacted Katrina Leskanich, who said: "The first time I opened the paper and saw 'Katrina kills 9,' it was a bit of a shock. ... I hope that the true spirit of 'Walking on Sunshine' will prevail. I would hate for the title to be tinged with sadness, and I will have to do my own part to help turn that around.". She also stated that she hoped that "Walking on Sunshine" would become an anthem for the Gulf Coast's recovery. 2010 was the 25th anniversary of the release of "Walking on Sunshine," and a series of back-catalog re-releases and a re-recorded version of the track were released at the time.6 A free download of one of the tracks from Kimberley Rew's solo album Bible of Bop was given away in March 2010 from the band's website. In August 2015, which marked the 30th anniversary of the song's release, the song was acquired by BMG Rights Management for £10 million, along with all the other songs written by Kimberley Rew and Katrina and the Waves. Appearances of the Song * [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|''Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers]] - "[[Big Bang Buddies|''Big Bang Buddies]]" Lyrics I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down 'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) And don't it feel good Hey, alright now And don't it feel good, hey I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you Now I don't want you back for the weekend Not back for a day, no no no I said baby I just want you back And I want you to stay (Oh yeah now!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) And don't it feel good Hey, alright now And don't it feel good (Yeah!) And don't it feel good Walking on sunshine Walking on sunshine I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real I'm on sunshine baby (Ow! Oh yeah!) I'm on sunshine baby (Ow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!) And don't it feel good (Hey! Alright now!) And don't it feel good (I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again now) And don't it feel good (Hey yeah now!) And don't it feel good (Don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it) Feel good And don't it feel good And don't it feel good And don't it feel good And don't it feel good Now don't it feel good Videos Category:Songs Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Pop rock songs Category:1985 songs Category:1985 singles